


Cosas que nunca fueron dichas |Thorki|

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: Ahora solo queda una carta como única prueba de lo que sucedió entre ambos.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cosas que nunca fueron dichas |Thorki|

_Algún día de algún año, en algún lugar que pronto espero olvidar._

He estado acostumbrado a la soledad desde temprana edad, quizá desde que tengo uso de razón. Aprendí a no crear lazos con ninguna persona por el constante temor de terminar lastimado porque la gente genera heridas en el corazón de otros, son ambiciosas, rencorosas, egoístas y velan por su propio bienestar, lo sabía bien, era una de esas lecciones que me repetía a diario desde la edad de dieciocho cuando abandoné la casa de adopción que me acogió desde mi primer año de vida. Recorrí calles en busca de un trabajo que pueda solventar mis necesidades básicas y al encontrarlo juré que los cambios vendrían a partir de aquel pequeño momento. La paga que recibía era suficiente para alquilar un pequeño cuarto a unas cuantas calles así podría ir caminando todos los días sin generar gastos de más y aunque no entendía del todo lo que debía realizar dentro de aquella casa digna de un rey, pronto logré acostumbrarme. Me dijeron que la atención era mi tarea principal, iba de un lado a otro preguntándole al dueño si necesitaba algo, pero en cada ocasión él negaba con la cabeza, suspiraba gran parte del día, como quien rememora el recuerdo más feliz que tenga. El primer mes fue de esa manera, cada habitación dentro de aquella casa estaba llena de silencio, no se escuchaba ninguna conversación o alguna risa y pocas veces veía a quien me contrató en una de sus visitas semanales. Un día en particular, permanecía leyendo sobre el sofá cuando lo vi llegar. Odín llevaba pijama a las cuatro de la tarde, con señales de haber estado durmiendo, se acercó arrastrando los pies enfundados en pantuflas. Me levanté del asiento y pedí disculpas aunque no sabía la razón. Él sonrió por primera vez desde que llegué y señaló el libro que llevaba en manos.

—Shakespeare —mencionó sin borrar su sonrisa que inclusive se volvió más amplia—. Me gusta William, ¿podrías… —tuvo un ataque de tos repentino y al detenerse, prosiguió— leer para mí?

No esperó una respuesta, se sentó en su sitio habitual, cerró los ojos y aguardó la lectura que no tardó en hacerse presente. Fue así como nuestras tardes cambiaron. Leí más libros de los que puedo mencionar ahora mismo y él disfrutó cada uno de ellos. Pronto, la lectura fue reemplazada por conversaciones y aunque yo evitaba hablar mucho sobre mi vida personal, Odín no tenía problemas en ello. Me contó sobre su esposa fallecida y lo mucho que la extrañaba, sobre sus pasatiempos, sus gustos musicales y por último, sobre su único hijo.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté curioso y deseando no haber tocado un tema sensible. Hubo silencio durante segundos que fue roto por el sonido producido por la taza depositada sobre la mesa.

—Lejos —respondió agarrando una de las piezas del tablero de ajedrez—. Lo suficiente —añadió efectuando un movimiento en la partida.

Decidí no indagar más al respecto, ni con Heimdall que fue el hombre que me contrató. Él solo me agradecía cuando llegaba a casa sin darme explicaciones de sus motivos.

Los días transcurrían rápido, mucho más de lo que uno puede imaginar y pronto los meses se convirtieron en años. Fue a la edad de veinte años que todo cambió. Llevaba dos años trabajando en aquella enorme casa que lucía como un castillo, al principio silencioso y que pronto estuvo inundado por risas y conversaciones como todo hogar debe ser. Dos años donde olvidé la lección de no generar lazos con nadie porque a Odín llegué a quererlo como un hijo quiere a un padre. Lo escuchaba a él y a sus historias, jugábamos ajedrez durante la tarde, le mostré mis películas favoritas, los libros que me inspiraban y hasta leyó uno de mis escritos en los que llevaba meses trabajando, me dijo que tenía un gran futuro como escritor y que estaría orgulloso de verme convertido en uno, no obstante, ese día, la llamada recibida a las seis de la mañana me hizo correr lo más rápido posible a mi centro de trabajo, no me importó portar pijama, el cabello hecho un desastre o las miradas de las personas mientras avanzaba. Mi mente no dejaba de repetir el anuncio hecho hace minutos y cuando al fin llegué deseando que todo sea un mal sueño, me di cuenta que no era así.

Estaba en la realidad.

Heimdall me brindó un apretón en el hombro en cuanto me vio, explicando que Odín había fallecido mientras dormía y por lo tanto no existió dolor. Y me maldije porque debí haber estado con él, por haber rechazado las constantes propuestas de quedarme a vivir ahí porque aunque me gustara la compañía, también amaba la soledad y preferí mi pequeño cuarto a unas cuantas calles.

—Lo siento —susurró Heimdall aún a mi lado—. Por no haberte dicho esto antes. Ha estado enfermo durante meses, luchando en silencio y soledad. No quiso que le avisara a Thor sobre su estado. Decía que no quería que nadie lo viera en sus últimos días, que no necesitaba compasión de la gente y miradas llenas de tristeza. Fue por eso que te contraté sin darte demasiados detalles, él desconfío al principio hasta el punto de pedir tu despido, pero lo convencí de lo contrario. Te quiso como a un hijo, Loki y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por lo que has hecho por él.

—Soy yo quien debería darle las gracias, aún si no puede escucharme. —Mis ojos viajaron a la habitación cerrada y a los dos hombres llevando una camilla por los pasillos—. Nunca supe lo que era un padre hasta que lo conocí —añadí sin decir nada más por las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

No quería lucir vulnerable, no ahí delante de desconocidos. Lloré cuando estuve de regreso en mi habitación. El dolor por la partida de un ser querido era como recibir miles de espadas directo al corazón, las mismas que nunca desaparecen, una constante herida abierta donde no te queda otra opción más que acostumbrarte y vivir así, sangrando de una u otra manera por la persona que se fue.

Estuve encerrado unos cuatro días hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y me vi obligado a responder. Solté un bostezo en el transcurso y en cuanto abrí sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme hasta casi romper mis costillas. Me aparté como pude y observé al hombre delante mío. Vi sus hipnotizantes iris azules como el océano, su piel bronceada, su cabellera rubia con mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro. Supe quien era antes de escuchar su nombre.

—Thor —articulé generando sorpresa. Lo invité a pasar, él aceptó con rapidez y se sentó sobre el colchón ignorando las sábanas hechas un desastre.

—Veo que padre te ha hablado sobre mí.

—Eres su hijo, ¿por qué no lo haría?

—Hijo —musitó creo que más para sí mismo que para mí—. Un hijo habría estado con él.

—No lo sabías y fue por petición suya.

—¿Lo sabías tú?

Negué yendo al refrigerador donde conseguí una lata de gaseosa, le ofrecí una a Thor y mientras bebíamos le di otra rápida inspección por si había pasado por alto algún detalle. Su camiseta blanca tenía una diminuta mancha color marrón, quizá por café derramado y en los brazos descubiertos una cicatriz que no se aprecia a simple vista.

—No es una bonita forma de regresar, ¿no crees? —dijo de repente viendo más allá de la ventana, a la ciudad que despertaba como cada mañana—. Cuando uno se va, no se pone a pensar que es aquello que lo hará volver. Las veces que yo lo hice fue creyendo que estaría aquí cuando algunos de mis buenos amigos se casen o hagamos una de esas reuniones donde cada uno relata que ha estado haciendo con su vida, pero esta es quizá la opción más dolorosa y menos pensada. Padre solía decirme que el dolor es pasajero, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

—Aprendes a vivir con ello.

—Sí —respondió dando el último sorbo a la gaseosa. No supo donde depositar la lata y ante su confusión, yo tomé el envase de sus manos—. Gracias. —Se levantó de la cama acercándose a la salida donde permaneció unos segundos con la mano sobre la perilla sin efectuar acción. Volteó a verme, suspiró y abrió la puerta sin apartar sus ojos de los míos—. Su funeral es mañana, me gustaría que mucho que estés ahí.

—Lo estaré.

—Loki, padre cambió su testamento dos días antes de fallecer, es como si hubiera sabido que pronto se iría —habló viendo alrededor hasta detenerse de nuevo en mí—. Te dejó su casa como última voluntad —finalizó y sin más se fue del lugar sin importarle la sorpresa que me generó.

Asistí al funeral como había dicho que haría, estuve conservando mi distancia, lejos de la familia y amistades más allegadas a Odín. Intenté pasar desapercibido, pero fue inútil. Oía murmullos, todos ellos diciendo como no merecía obtener algo en el testamento, que no fui más que un simple trabajador y que la casa le pertenecía a Thor por derecho. Dijeron que no era justo que le quitara su hogar, el sitio donde creció y tiene los mejores recuerdos de su vida, que era un simple desconocido que solo supo ganarse el cariño de alguien moribundo. Ignoré cada comentario hecho en voz alta, lo suficiente para que yo escuchara, las miradas de desaprobación y hasta desprecio por mi presencia. Lo único que yo quería era despedirme y cuando la marea de personas poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, me acerqué a la lápida adornada con flores. No pasé por alto que como quiso, Odín fue enterrado al lado de su esposa a quien también depositaron ramos con rosas rojas. Me arrodillé sin importarme que el traje que llevaba puesto terminara ensuciándose. Posé mi diestra sobre el grabado trazando cada letra que conformaba el nombre de quien consideré un padre y ahí en la soledad del cementerio, con el canto de algunas aves como única compañía le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por mí, por lo que aprendí, por sus historias que estoy seguro nunca olvidaré, por las tardes de lectura, partidas de ajedrez o de películas. Le di las infinitas gracias por demostrarme como era un padre durante dos años de mi vida. Dos años donde conocí el cariño paternal que siempre me hizo falta y nunca imaginé recibir. Y entre susurros le dije que no era necesario que me pusiera en su testamento, aunque a esas alturas, ya nada podía hacer. Estuve tan ensimismado que no noté a la persona acercándose hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalté y observé al causante. Thor estaba de pie al lado mío dándome una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba su pesar.

—Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Por qué me buscabas?

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta obtener un par de llaves que me ofreció sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Son de tu nueva casa.

—No. —Me levanté y limpié el césped que había en el traje—. Es tuya, yo no soy quien para...

—Es lo que quiso padre —interrumpió viendo la lápida frente a nosotros—. Él siempre sabía lo que hacía. Si te dejó la casa fue por un buen motivo.

—No puedo. Tú creciste ahí, tu infancia, adolescencia ha sido acompañada por esas cuatro paredes, no puedo llegar yo, un total desconocido, a arrebatarte lo que te pertenece por derecho. No es justo.

—Loki —inició tomando mis manos y depositando las llaves en las palmas. No se apartó del contacto después de eso, al contrario, apretó su tacto con el mío, rozando sus dedos sobre mis nudillos—. Por favor, es tuya, por lo que has hecho por él durante estos dos años. Cualquier otra persona con un comentario al respecto, no tiene valor.

—¿Los escuchaste?

—Cómo no hacerlo. Me han estado hostigando desde que llegué. Déjame decirte que ninguno de ellos supo el vínculo que creció entre mi padre y tú. Heimdall me lo contó, como Odín confesó que te veía como un hijo, que se preocupó por ti al grado de cederte la casa en el testamento porque sabía que no tienes un lugar propio, que vives en un pequeño cuarto alquilado y fue lo que comprobé al visitarte. Te lo dije en ese momento, padre sabe porque hace las cosas, ninguna de sus acciones son en vano, tienen un propósito. Acepta la casa no solo por ser su voluntad o mi petición, sino porque en el fondo, sabes que lo mereces.

No hice más que asentir sin despegar mi mirada de la suya y aquello terminó por plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me quedaré unos días en la ciudad si no te molesta.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? 

Thor río en mi dirección, a lo lejos los pájaros continuaban cantando, otros volaban en el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar los colores del atardecer. Nos quedamos en ese lugar para presenciar una de las escenas más bellas de la naturaleza. El sol se ocultaba con lentitud quizá sabiendo que no queríamos irnos tan pronto y él haya decidido cumplir nuestro deseo. No dijimos nada, no fue necesario. A veces el silencio dice más que las palabras. El último rayo solar se posó entre el diminuto espacio existente entre las lápidas de Odín y Frigga dándoles un aspecto digno de un cuadro de arte. Las flores resaltaban la escena y un mirlo se situó sobre la tumba de Odín, cantó durante minutos y todavía me gusta creer que esa demostración fue para nosotros.

Rompiendo el silencio, Thor hizo mención que debía buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche y que debido a su ausencia de años, no sabía a donde ir.

—Quédate en casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Te pertenece más a ti que a mí —respondí comenzando a caminar de regreso con los pasos de Thor siguiéndome hasta ir a la par conmigo.

El primer día de mi estadía en el lugar que todavía me parecía extraño debido a la ausencia de Odín, Thor y yo no hicimos nada más que cenar viendo televisión para luego ir a dormir. Él lo hizo en la habitación que solía ser suya y yo en cualquiera de las otras disponibles. Al día siguiente, me acompañó a ir por mis pocas pertenencias. Cargó cajas repletas de libros y yo llevaba maletas con todas mis vestimentas. Luego de instalarme decidimos indagar en la alcoba de Odín. Descubrimos álbumes repletos de fotografías y fue donde vi a Frigga por primera vez. Sobre la mesa de noche había dos portarretratos, en uno, con el marco dorado, se apreciaba a un Thor, de unos quince años, sonriente al lado de sus padres. En el otro, la fotografía que Heimdall me tomó junto a Odín. Fue una petición de él y aunque me negué varias veces terminé por aceptar, no había visto el producto final hasta ese momento y no era solo el hecho de que Odín haya tenido una foto nuestra en su habitación lo que generó un vuelco a mi corazón, sino también el detalle del color del marco. El verde esmeralda terminó por generar la nostalgia al recordar la ocasión que le comenté a Odín que ese era, y sigue siendo, el color de mi preferencia, se lo dije como algo banal, como quien hace un comentario respecto al clima sabiendo que este será olvidado a los minutos, no obstante, ahí estaba yo tomando entre mis manos el portarretratos decidiendo llevarlo a mi propia habitación. Continuamos revisando y encontré el libro que le regalé a Odín dentro del cajón de la mesa, al darle una rápida revisada, descubrí una carta escondida entre las páginas con mi nombre grabado al frente. Lo volví a colocar en su sitio y llevé las pertenencias a mi cuarto dejando que Thor prosiga a solas. Una vez ahí, coloqué el marco sobre el escritorio, me senté sobre el colchón y leí la carta que llevaba mi nombre. Mi discreción me obliga a mantener esas líneas en completo secreto que pensaba seguir conservando por más tiempo.

Los pocos días que Thor dijo que se quedaría en la ciudad, pronto se transformaron en semanas hasta cumplir un mes. No le hice comentario al respecto, lo vi instalarse en la casa que fue testigo de su crecimiento, despertar cada mañana e irse para regresar con gotas de sudor en la frente. Mientras tanto yo, a mi edad de veinte años comencé a estudiar sabiendo que por más que me gustara la escritura, esta no me estaba dando frutos económicos, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en un restaurante cerca de casa ignorando la petición de Thor de conservar mi trabajo anterior. No había nadie a quien cuidar porque Odín ya no transitaba por aquellos pasillos casi siempre silenciosos.  
Sin pensarlo, nos fuimos acostumbrando poco a poco al horario del otro hasta formar uno solo donde logramos coincidir a la hora de la cena y compartir un momento juntos. Hablábamos sobre nuestro día, Thor hablando acerca de cualquier asunto importante o no, yo reservando la mayoría de mis pensamientos optando por el silencio y por comentarios recurrentes que no dejen morir la plática. Me gustaba su compañía aún si no lo admitía en ese entonces y pronto me comenzó a gustar él. Su forma de hablar, de expresarse, su risa capaz de causarme escalofríos, la manera en la cual su ceño se fruncía en gesto de confusión, la voz que soy capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte del planeta. Cada pequeño detalle se fue acumulando conforme el tiempo transcurría, ya no era solo un gusto que aseguraba sería pasajero, me había enamorado de él. 

Era inevitable no sentirlo, no haber caído en sus redes porque es, y esto es algo que recién me animo a escribir como confesión, uno de los seres humanos más maravillosos que he conocido. No se trataba solo del aspecto físico, iba más allá. Hablo de la belleza de su alma lo que me cautivó.

Él no supo de mis sentimientos durante unos considerables meses hasta que la verdad salió a la luz. Era medianoche, quizá viernes o sábado, estaba sentado encima del sofá viendo la película de turno en la televisión cuando Thor llegó con un estruendo al cerrar la puerta. Se aproximó a mí y en el camino se deshizo de la corbata que llevaba puesta porque al terminar su trayecto, ya no mantenía la prenda alrededor del cuello de la camisa. De pie, obstruyendo mi vista hacia la televisión y mi única forma de haberlo evitado, tomó mis palmas en un rápido gesto y me obligó a levantarme. Durante segundos, no existió nada más que nuestras miradas.

—¿Por qué? —musitó cerca mío. Podía oler su aliento e identificar la cerveza que había consumido. No tanto como para estar ebrio, pero lo suficiente para confesar lo que vendría después—. ¿Por qué no es posible quitarte de mi mente? —completó soltando mis manos para posar sus palmas sobre mis hombros. Brindó caricias que me erizaron la piel, líneas y círculos sin sentido que despertaron los intensos latidos de mi corazón.

No encontré mi voz, Thor sonrío, podía sentir su tacto detrás de la nuca dejando que hebras de cabello se pierdan entre sus dedos y cuando al fin supe que responder sus labios sobre los míos interrumpieron mi accionar. Me entregué por completo a sus caricias y a pesar que mi mente me gritó repitas veces que me detuviera, no lo hice. Él besó cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda. Sus labios se sentían como corrientes eléctricas y erizó todo a su paso. Por instantes, éramos solo dos hombres dispuestos a olvidar las penas en los brazos del otro.

Me entregué en cuerpo y alma no solo en aquella ocasión, sino en más oportunidades. Unas libres de alcohol en la sangre, eran risas a medianoche que terminaron en besos por cada rincón de su habitación. Nunca hablamos sobre el asunto, durante meses, fingimos que nada sucedió. Thor me sonreía en complicidad cada vez que podía y yo caí enamorado hasta la médula por ese gesto.

Creí que podía continuar viviendo de esa forma, con las caricias a escondidas que sucedían cada noche, con nuestro silencio al llegar el día e ir cada uno por su lado abandonando la habitación que compartimos durante unas horas. Creí que podía sobrellevar la situación, pero una vez, me equivoqué.

Y es un error que, hasta el día de hoy, me duele hasta el alma.

Nuestros momentos juntos solo fueron la calma antes de la tormenta, porque mientras yo me enamoraba de Thor, él consideró cada suceso como una simple diversión. Alguien a quien acudir para que sus noches no fueran solitarias. No podía sacarme de su mente no porque le gustara, la verdadera razón fue porque tenía curiosidad, quería saber qué es lo que podía ofrecerle y al cansarse de ello, me lo hizo saber de la peor manera posible.

Era medianoche, la televisión estaba encendida reproduciendo una película que nos gustaba a ambos y la cual ahora ya no puedo ver sin recordar lo sucedido ese día.  
La soledad de casa fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la risa de Thor provocó la misma reacción en mí hasta que oí la voz de una mujer a su lado provocando que mi gesto se borre por completo. Los dos aparecieron en mi campo de visión, sonrientes, con señales de haber estado celebrado algún acontecimiento importante que nunca me llegó a ser relatado.

—Loki —comenzó Thor intentando ocultar su risa que la mujer a su lado no se molestó por mostrar—. ¿Crees que podrías… —sus ojos viajaron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación y después a su acompañante.

Entendí bien lo que quiso decir. No hubo necesidad de completar su interrogante porque apagué la televisión. Mis labios evocaron una sonrisa que esperé no se notara falsa y sin decir nada, agarré las llaves que descansaban sobre la mesa y me fui del lugar.

No volví hasta dos días después esperando que a mi retorno todo por fin volviera a como estaba antes. Quería confesar mis sentimientos y afrontar lo que vendría a continuación, sin embargo, la oportunidad jamás se presentó. A mi regreso, fui recibido por la imagen de la misma mujer, vistiendo una camisa que pertenecía a Thor, el cabello amarrado en una coleta con algunos mechones rebeldes en el rostro, los pies descalzos y portando una taza en sus manos con las uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso como la sangre. Thor no tardó en aparecer, tenía el aspecto de recién levantado, sin una camiseta, solo ropa interior y cabellera rubia despeinada. Me sentí un personaje secundario en una escena que parecía de un feliz matrimonio. 

—Estaba preocupado por ti —dijo acercándose a mí. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros enviando electricidad por toda mi espina dorsal.

—Por supuesto —contesté con sarcasmo, porque en mi celular no hubo registro de ninguna llamada o mensaje suyo. Sabía que lo que decía no era cierto. Él la estuvo pasando bien sin mí.

Thor no pareció comprender mi respuesta, continuó sonriendo y me presentó a la mujer que aseguró trató conquistar durante un mes y que por fin, sus intentos estaban dando frutos.

Jane Foster.

Se conocieron en un día lluvioso cuando, por casualidad, buscaron refugio en el mismo sitio. Fue ahí cuando Thor se sintió cautivado por ella, aunque Jane le aseguró que no buscaba una relación por el terrible historial de relaciones fallidas que experimentó. Le ofreció una amistad que Thor aceptó con tal de continuar viéndola. Pronto, sus charlas fueron más extensas, sus miradas se buscaban entre la multitud, se sonreían con complicidad hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban.

Durante el relato, procuré guardar silencio, evitando mencionar que, durante ese tiempo, yo también fui quien compartió besos y caricias con Thor. No ganaba nada con aquello. Él se veía feliz, verdadera felicidad desde que Odín falleció y yo no era nadie para arrebatarle su grato momento.

Poco a poco, mis pertenencias en esa casa que me fue heredada fueron desapareciendo conforme pagaba un pequeño apartamento en otra ciudad. Deseaba empezar de nuevo, alejado del ambiente familiar entre Thor y Jane del que no era parte.

Tardé un año entero hasta que la última maleta estuvo hecha. En la habitación no existía nada que fuera mío y lucía como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí desde un inicio. Y solo cuando estuve dispuesto a irme, Thor me retuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta principal.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó provocando que volteara a verlo. Existía confusión en su expresión, observó la maleta en mis manos, luego de nuevo a mis ojos.

—Sí. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Esta es tu casa. Padre te la dio a ti y te dije que él no realiza sus acciones en vano.

—Sé la razón —respondí soltando el equipaje— Quiso que estas cuatro paredes se convirtieran en un hogar otra vez, pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir.

—Eres como un hermano para mí, Loki, por supuesto que…

—No —corté de forma abrupta—. No digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor, no encuentres nuevas maneras de herirme, es lo último que te pido.

—No puedes dejar tus estudios —refutó él ignorando por completo mis palabras—. Si piensas irte, ¿qué sucederá con tu carrera de abogado?

—Pediré el traslado a otra ciudad, no es tan complicado.

—Este es tu hogar, Loki, por favor. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—Ahora es algo tarde. Y no, estas paredes no fueron un hogar, durante este tiempo no he sido más que un simple inquilino. Todo aquí es desconocido para mí incluyendo sus habitantes —mencioné al ver a lo lejos la silueta de Jane perderse en el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Thor.

—Antes de que te vayas —Hizo una señal de espera y cumplí su petición. Cuando regresó traía una mediana carta en manos. Me la entregó ofreciendo el intento de una sonrisa—. Iba a pedirte que seas el padrino, pero sé que sería demasiado. Solo quiero que asistas, Loki, ver a quien considero un hermano entre las distintas personas que estarán presentes.

Mis ojos leyeron la invitación a la boda una y otra vez. A los nombres plasmados en dorado y perfecta caligrafía y mi nombre escrito en el reverso con la misma pulcritud que lo anterior.

—Felicidades —pronuncié una vez que volví mi mirada a él—. Estaré ahí —prometí generando una sonrisa de verdad y no el intento de una. Y tan pronto como dije esas palabras, me fui del lugar sin escuchar nada que me retenga.

Meses después, cumplí con mi palabra. Estuve presente en la boda de Thor con Jane, me permití llorar utilizando como excusa la felicidad que sentía por el joven matrimonio, pero mis razones eran distintas. Luego, desaparecí por completo de la vida de quien consideré mi primer amor y esos recuerdos dolorosos son plasmados en estas hojas como una manera de liberarme de experiencias que en su determinado tiempo me hicieron feliz, pero que ahora solo generan dolor en mí.

Necesitaba una prueba de la vez que amé y perdí y como mi mayor temor sucedió a manos de quien menos esperaba. Porque lo que menos deseaba era ser lastimado, pero fui herido a manos del amor, de una palabra con tanto sentimiento que no debería originar tristeza.

Espero olvidar pronto lo acontecido, poder vivir sin traer a mi mente recuerdos de un amor que solo sentí yo, no obstante, sé que a veces suena como un anhelo imposible de conseguir sobre todo si durante años he leído la misma carta de Odín que encontré posterior a su fallecimiento. La discreción que mantuve por un extenso periodo de tiempo, hoy al fin concluye al plasmar entre estas hojas lo que leí hace mucho. No he cambiado ninguna palabra, he respetado hasta las comas y puntos de la carta original. Y es lo último que pienso colocar en este escrito. Una manera de despedirme de esta etapa de mi vida para darle la bienvenida a nuevas experiencias y en el camino espero sanar por completo las heridas que he obtenido producto de un amor que no estaba destinado a ser desde un principio.

Es un punto final a la historia entre Thor y yo.

_Loki._

_Si lograste conseguir esta carta es porque ya no estoy más en este mundo. Tal vez me encuentro en uno mejor o me he convertido en una estrella que brillará durante años en el firmamento, pero incluso ellas logran apagarse con el tiempo. Justo como nosotros, ¿no te parece asombroso la unión del hombre con el universo? No somos más que estrellas en este cielo llamado vida._

_Ten siempre presente el recordatorio; como las estrellas, debes brillar tanto como sea posible antes que tu luz se extinga._

_Continúa brillando, Loki._

_Tu padre,_   
_Odín._


End file.
